At Last
by Spudzmom
Summary: Through many lifetimes she searched, never finding. That was until the day when, at last, they found each other. Twilight eclipse AU Vamp/human/witch Revised 4/6/15 in anticipation of expansion to multi-chap story


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: This has been revised as of 4/6/15 in anticipation of expansion into a multi-chapter story. ~Spudz

* * *

**Chapter 1 Prologue:**

Bella Swan groaned in frustration and threw herself back against silk covered pillows as she was rejected yet again.

Running both hands through her hair, she stared up at the ceiling and wondered, not for the first time, why the fuck Edward had bothered buying the bed. It's wasn't as though they were ever going to use it. He'd made that more than clear.

Oh, they lounged on the thing, and some of his touches had even been promising, but like every time before, when she would try to get him to do just a little more or go just a little farther, he would balk, coming up with yet another excuse or just the same old tired one.

She was sick of it.

She no longer bought the excuse of her fragile human self being too delicate. He was a master pianist for fuck's sake and she certainly never saw him putting his fingers through the keys of his precious piano.

Nor did he have trouble buttoning his dress shirts or performing any other fine motor skills with relatively fragile objects.

No. She simply refused to buy his bullshit any longer.

Taking a deep breath as she nodded to herself, she rose from the bed fully intending to leave and not return. Not until he decided to be honest with her. If that never happened? She shrugged. One more vampire to tic off the list.

What was their so-called relationship worth anyway if he wouldn't commit and take it the rest of the way? Was she supposed to remain a virgin for the rest of her life? Not to mention his insistence that she remain human… Essentially he was doing his damnedest to turn her into a most beloved Pet. One he liked to look at, cuddle and pet, but never anything beyond. Well, fuck that. She'd only invested this much time and effort due to the seer's insistence that he was her mate, or she his. Sneering in self-disgust over having given credence to the faulty, decision-based 'psychic's' visions, she made her way to the door.

She was drawn from her thoughts and her destination when he faced her from the window he'd been stoically staring through. "Bella, you can't go down stairs. There's a vampire visiting and he's not safe for you to be around. He's a human drinker."

She scoffed, her hand already on the door knob as she responded. "I seriously doubt that Carlisle would allow some feral, slathering, knuckle-dragging, out-of-control monster into your house Edward, especially when he knows full well that I'm here.

"This is just another example of you wanting to control every tiny facet of my life and I'm not taking it any more Edward. Get used to it, because this is how it will be between us from now on. See you later… maybe."

With that, she opened the door and made her way down the hall and halfway down the stairs before she found her way blocked by an insistent Edward. He had to stop her. There was no way she was leaving him! She—the blood—was his and would remain so, no matter the thoughts his sire had let slip through. His lip curled at the memories of what he'd gleaned from Carlisle. No, he had to keep her, he just had to! Her silent mind, the maddening scent of the blood he'd one day sample… He just barely repressed the growl that fought to leave him.

"I mean it Bella! You're not going down stairs right now!" he hissed lowly while grabbing her arm as he stood in front of her.

Bella stared down at the step she was standing on, trying desperately to control the anger that was building rapidly. She had passed annoyed quite a ways back and was rapidly approaching royally pissed off. She didn't get this way often, but when she did, bad things happened. Things that the Cullens had no clue about. Things she had carefully concealed from everyone and she sure as shit didn't feel like sharing now.

Breathing deeply and slowly, she closed her eyes and prayed she could center herself. If not, the fucking cat was gonna be outta the bag in a spectacular way; namely one penny-haired vampire with his ass on fire. Literally.

"Edward. I'm telling you now, you need to take your hands off me and get the fuck outta my way," she seethed. "I'm going to finish walking down these stairs."

She looked up at him and his eyes widened in fear as he took in the red and orange swirls and flickers he could see in her eyes. He could swear he was seeing flames leap and dance in their depths.

"Bella please, it's not safe!" he tried again, albeit somewhat weakly due to his apprehension.

He yelped then, his head turning quickly to look at the seat of his pants that were now smoldering. "What the…?!"

He looked back at her incredulously, eyes wide and mouth open as he gingerly patted his smoking ass.

She drew herself up, her shoulders set and back straight as she stared into his eyes. "I told you child," she warned in a voice laced with otherworldly power and hints of the British accent she'd had in her first life, "….let me pass. I shan't tell you again else I shall really heat things up as you deserve you insolent infant. I am older than most of you combined, and have been looking after myself for centuries. Now, stand aside!"

He moved aside, shocked into easy compliance as any further protests he might have made died a quick death in his disbelief and confusion at her sudden transformation.

She nodded in approval and made her way down the rest of the stairs. When she entered the main living area, she saw the rest of the family, with the exception of Esme who'd gone to buy art supplies.

It was only when she walked over to take a seat on the sofa, that she noticed a familiar red-eyed vampire who gasped upon seeing her.

"Isa?! Is it really you?"

She smiled at him. "Hello Garrett. It's been a long time, has it not?"

She laughed as in the very next second, she was wrapped in the arms of her very good friend, lifted and spun around.

He set her away from himself and held her hands out from her sides as he took a good look at her. Meeting her gaze with a grin he replied, "It has indeed! At least two hundred years! What a blessing you were to me back then Isa. I was sad when you disappeared."

She shrugged as she tugged him down onto the sofa while they both ignored the looks of shock and confusion on the faces of the others present.

He hugged her again once seated. "God, it's good to see you and to finally know you're all right."

"Oh, you know me Garrett. I'll always be all right."

He eyed her dubiously, a smirk quirking his lips. "Yes and this is why it was necessary for me to slaughter a bunch of villagers about to light the pyre around the lovely stake you were tied to."

She sighed and tossed up her hands in exasperation. "Jesus! I get caught one time!" She scowled at him with amusement shining in her eyes. "One time Garrett, and you're never going to let me forget it, are you?"

She lounged back, dug out her smokes and lit one before continuing with an absent wave of her hand. "Besides, I had things completely under control."

She gave him a flat look which he returned as his brow inched up in reproof. She rolled her eyes and finally conceded with a put-upon sigh. "Okay, ya got me. They were damn close to having roast witch and you saved me. You have my undying gratitude. Are you happy with that answer now Garrett?"

He eyed her smugly. "I suppose it'll do my stubborn witchy-poo."

She took a drag and blew it out before taking a swipe at his head which he dodged with a laugh. "Snarky bastard," she grumbled with a fond smile.

The polite clearing of a throat pulled them from their mutual reverie and they turned toward Carlisle who spoke, his tone bemused. "You two know each other? If so, how is that possible? Isabella is completely human, I'm sure of it."

Bella eyed him for a moment before she stubbed out her smoke in one of Esme's crystal bowls. Her answer, when she gave it, was matter-of-fact, her tone disaffected despite the information she was about to divulge. "I am completely human Carlisle, but I'm also a witch and each time I die, I'm always recycled, so to speak, as myself, no matter who I'm born to or where I'm born. Don't ask me what compels the people who wind up as my parents to name me Isabella, but they always have, and I always remember each life I've had in vivid detail." She shuddered. "Trust me when I say some ways are better than others when it comes to dying."

She turned back to Garrett. "Draining by vampire isn't too bad by the way, especially if he spends a little extra time beforehand, if you know what I mean."

She smirked.

Garrett's lip pulled up and he growled. "Who was he? Do you remember?"

She grinned. "I do remember," she drawled. But I'm not sure I should say."

They all heard a quietly murmured "No fuckin' way" and turned toward Jasper who was looking at her in stunned disbelief. "I thought you looked familiar, but I wrote it off to coincidence."

She shrugged. "Yeah, it was no coincidence, but I don't hold it against you Jasper. Besides, it was very fun…until you got to the killing me part." She smiled playfully as she continued. "You were very good by the way. One of the best I've ever had outside of Garrett here. Very considerate in how you took my virginity. Usually, my first time in any life is pretty hellish, but you made it very…enjoyable."

They were all startled by the low growl that came from Carlisle's tensed form before he could stifle it. He was staring at the floor, hands on his hips as he stood and listened to the impossible while trying to control himself.

With a raised brow and a shrug, she sat back and sighed, patting Garrett's hand as he glared at a contrite Jasper. "Please let it go Garrett. It was a very long time ago, even before Jasper was with the Cullens. What I don't understand, and I've pondered this for quite some time, is why I always, in each life, end up with vampires in some capacity or another."

Garrett pursed his lips. "Perhaps you're a vampires true mate Isa. You just haven't found him yet."

She nodded and looked at Edward with a pinched brow. "Yes, I think perhaps you're right Gar, but I don't think my mate is here despite what a certain psychic has to say," she finished with a dark look at Alice. After a dismissive shrug, she turned to Garrett. "Perhaps I could travel with you when you leave here? At least then, I would get more exposure to other vampires."

He grinned at the idea. "I would welcome your company Isa. We always had a good time together and you're right, it would expose you to more vampires than staying here would."

Everyone in the room jumped at the sound of a loud growl, shocked to see that it came from a black-eyed Carlisle who now stalked toward Bella. She stood just as he reached her and Garrett gingerly hopped over the back of the couch, not wanting to get in the way of a feral, instinct-driven Carlisle.

Bella stood stock-still as Carlisle, the obvious alpha male, took in deep huffs of her scent, his constant low growl punctuated by an occasional snarl as his hands roamed her body. His vampire'd had enough and had finally fought his way to the surface.

Edward was now frantic at his sire's thoughts. This couldn't happen! And so he shot forward fully intending to grab Bella. "No! She's mine! I saw her first!"

Garrett stood back with the rest of the Cullens, knowing that Edward had an ass whoopin' coming from his daddy, and that it was well earned. He glanced at Jasper who smirked and relaxed back against the wall to watch the magic happen. Yeah, he could hold his own against any male, but this wasn't his mate and he wouldn't interfere. 'Sides, he was looking forward to seeing Eddie get schooled.

Alice, meanwhile, hissed at the other males in the room. "Do something! He's going to hurt his son and you're all just standing here, not doing a thing! Stop him!" She whisper shouted as she pointed at Edward and Carlisle who were now crouched, facing each other as Bella backed away slowly. That is, until Carlisle turned to her slightly and snarled in protest as he brought her back behind him.

Edward smirked, thinking that Carlisle was distracted and so he sprang at his father, never having given Carlisle his due consideration for his experience and years.

That was his downfall as Carlisle moved like lightning and caught him in mid air by his neck. The feral blond alpha let the teen hang there helplessly for a moment before he pulled him in and sank his fangs deeply into the neck of the younger male. It was one of the most primal ways of reprimanding a childe and Edward got the message clearly as he slumped and submitted while keening pitifully.

Alice meanwhile was still frantic and Jasper shook his head at her before nodding toward Carlisle and a thoroughly chastised Edward who now stood before his father, his head hung down as he whined in apology.

Carlisle stood straight and proud and snarled once more at his childe which caused Edward to whimper and retreat to his room.

With the threat taken care of, Carlisle turned back to Bella, whom, it was now clear to everyone, was his true mate.

She stood straight and proud, all five foot four inches of her, as she gazed fearlessly into his eyes of midnight. His solidly muscled frame towered over hers as he huffed in great breaths of her scent, his growl a low constant as they assessed each other. After a moment of this, her eyes narrowed and she smirked.

It was then she began to circle him as her fingers trailed over his muscled form. As she moved, she spoke lowly, sensuously. "What now doctor?" Slowly, she circled. "All this time…it seems you've been hiding from me." She tsk'ed as she caressed his tight ass before pressing herself against him as he snarled lowly, his upper lip curled just the slightest bit.

"Why have you hidden yourself from me my handsome mate?" She questioned as her hand glided around his hip, ever so slowly until she caressed his hardened length through his custom tailored slacks.

"Don't you want me?" she questioned, almost sadly.

Abruptly, she removed her hand and made for the front door. "Goodbye for now everyone. Garrett, come by when it's time for you to leave. I'll be ready."

She'd only made it two more steps before she was scooped into the strong arms of her mate who was now growling loudly in disapproval. Then he was moving, quickly taking her upstairs to a guest suite where he deposited her in the center of a massive bed before turning back to the door.

She watched in fascination as he barricaded it with everything that was in the room before turning back to her. He snarled the word "Mine!" as he stripped, his beautiful form lean and corded with muscle, his hardness standing out thick and proud; like steel wrapped in the finest silk.

She felt her center clench in anticipation as moisture drenched her panties.

He raised his head, taking a deep breath in, a low purr of approval emitting from deep in his chest as he approached her.

He wasted no time stripping her and knelt on the floor at the edge of the bed when she was bare. Grasping her legs firmly but gently, he pulled her all the way toward his face and buried his tongue into her soaking center as she gasped in surprise at the suddenness of it all while he draped her legs over his shoulders to free his hands for other things.

Her eyes closed tightly as his tongue continued to plunge and lick and play, circling her swollen bud before he sucked it between his velvet soft lips for moments before starting the cycle of sweet torture all over again. She moaned and writhed and panted loudly, her hands buried in his silken strands, the hold she had there the only thing keeping her earth bound, she was sure.

Her hips bucked instinctually in her pleasure, seeking something to fill her aching center and she gasped as two long fingers entered her slick, hot passage, stretching and filling as they went as deep as possible before pulling back and curling, touching and stroking a magical spot inside her that she never knew existed.

_'Oh god'_, she thought. _'The fucking awesome benefits of having a doctor as a mate!'_ She couldn't stop herself as she cried out in her ecstasy as he played her like a virtuoso plays his instrument, every touch that of a master at his craft.

"Carlisle, please!"

Despite the many years of the many lives that she had wandered this earth, she had never, ever felt such desperation or pleasure so intense it bordered on painful as his lips and tongue sucked and stroked while his fingers pressed and plunged. In short, she was desperate for his cock and she didn't waste any more time in letting him know.

"Carlisle, please, please, I need you inside me now! Fuck me now! Oh please, I need to come wrapped around you!"

Her hips rocked on his face and hand as he snarled and kept up his torturous ministrations until tears filled her eyes as her head thrashed side to side on the bed, driven to incoherence as she was in her pleasure.

She felt it then, that blissful falling off point of the beginnings of an orgasm, and her whole body tensed in anticipation as he curled his fingers and massaged her from the inside while his lips sucked in her clit, knowing as he did that it would push her over into a free fall of unmatched pleasure in release.

She cried out then, her thighs clenching and back arching as the pleasure rushed out from her center, suffusing her whole body as the tension spiraled and eventually released and she slumped back to the bed, wrung out and sated, breathing deeply with a moan and a dark chuckle. "Fuuuuck me doctor, but you are too good," she purred with a satisfied, sultry smile.

He stood then and gently placed her in the center of the bed. His body covered her fully as he embraced her and he nuzzled her neck with open mouthed kisses as his purr picked up when she wrapped him with her arms and legs.

He drew away to see her as he placed himself at her entrance, and with a quiet snarl of the word "Mine" he entered her slick heat smoothly and swiftly, pausing to let her adjust to being filled, his groan of pleasure punctuated by her gasp of pain.

He wiped away her tears with gentle fingers, kissing her lips sweetly as he comforted her through the loss of her innocence.

When her tears stopped, he began to thrust and she moaned at the exquisite feel of his silky smooth cock filling her so completely as he plunged and retreated time after delicious time.

As she writhed and arched against him, her hands traced over his broad shoulders and down the flexing muscles of his back to rest and ride on his luscious ass as he pumped into her. Slowly and deeply he fucked her while her moans and cries joined his growls and grunts to fill the room with the most primal sounds of sex.

And while this was undeniably sex, it was something much more and she marveled at the emotions that she could feel pass between them as he made slow, sweet and torturous love to her.

It was at this moment that she knew, without a doubt, that she loved him with everything that she was or would ever be; she loved him and would for the rest of time.

He took his time bringing them both to heights that she had only imagined before, her tears of joy soaking the pillow as they kissed, making love to each other with their whole body, not cheapening the experience with any words. Words were inadequate with such a profound connection.

He felt her tightening around him and drew away just enough to stare into her eyes as they both came to completion together. When their peaks hit, they both gasped as he held her face to his gently, their breath mingling as their lips met softly, sweetly; their bodies pulsing together in the waves of their release as their souls made that final connection that would last for time eternal.

"I love you Isabella." He murmured against her lips and tears slipped from her eyes as she replied in a whisper.

"At last, I found you. My search is over…

At last."

**Your thoughts? Review please.**

**'Till next time, ~Spudz**


End file.
